Baby it's Cold Outside
by Courtanie
Summary: But that's okay. Kenny has his ways to keep Kyle warm. Rated M for a reason.


_**A/N: Why hello, PWP. I hate you so. But I am tired and lazy and I have to work today (Christmas Eve) soooo this is what you guys get :D**_

_**Have fun reading nonsense and I hope you guys have (or had if you're Jewish or something) an awesome holiday :3**_

_**Enjoy! :D**_

_**

* * *

**_

The slow rising of the steam from his mug of cocoa washed over his chilled nose. He smiled warmly and delved himself back into the couch cushion, taking a long sip of the drink. It scalded over his tongue and left a bite as it washed down his throat and he hummed as the lyrics of 'Let it Snow' rang throughout his living room.

His eyes scanned up above the mantle, past the lit fireplace and to the clock hanging precariously above the middle of the hearth. Not much longer now and his boyfriend would come bursting through the door, wishing him a merry Christmas in pure joy as his week off of work began. He would run over and join him on the couch with his own cup of cocoa and things would run perfectly. He would break out a piece of mistletoe from his pocket and hold it above their heads. His lover would smile and kiss him eagerly before he pulled a ring out of his pocket, got down on one knee, and gave him his heart.

The blonde smirked to himself and shook his head at his imagination, the hand not holding his mug tracing down to the pocket of his jeans, tracing over the small box. A fairy tale was all that was. Some romantic Christmas story that ended with a kiss and a camera zooming from them out the window and showing the midst of gentle snowfall before fading off to the ending credits.

"Lights are turned way down low...," he sang mindlessly, looking out the window. Not a snowflake to be seen. Just a dank, gray Christmas Eve day in the midst of the Colorado winter. A rarity to say the least, but not at all how he had planned it to be. No twirling flakes to coincide with Kyle's fluttering heart as he said yes. No obvious contrast to the warmth that his lover would feel as he held him in his arms.

Nature's a bitch.

His ears picked up a change of tempo as 'Jingle Bells' started ringing throughout the room. He watched as the flames in the hearth began to seemingly flicker in time with the lyrics and smiled a bit wider.

Nature aside, it could be absolutely perfect. The ultimate Kodak moment. The greatest Christmas gift of all time. Everything could be right with their scattered world for once. He took another sip of his cocoa in his contentedness, feeling the candy cane stick sliding around the rim of the mug and tapping his nose. He pulled the cup down and sighed, feeling the warmth of his breath passing over his lips and not able to help another smile. Everything just seemed beyond picturesque to him. The drink, the music, the mood he felt. Everything was perfect for him, only missing that one element...

His ears perked again as he heard said element outside the door. He watched eagerly, listening as his lover muttered something beyond the barrier before unlocking and pushing the door open. The boy looked at the other tiredly and offered him a small smile. "Hey, Kenny."

Ken raised his brow. "You're covered in snow."

He rolled his eyes, peeling off his scarf and shaking the flakes out of his hair. "Yeah, stupid branch above the driveway decided that it wanted to share the love," he muttered, hanging up his scarf and tearing off his jacket to do the same. He kicked off his shoes and walked over, practically collapsing beside Kenny on the couch onto his side, sighing heavily. He fell over, his head on Kenny's lap as he stared at the fireplace with him.

Kenny looked down at him, cocking his head. He took another sip of cocoa and licked his lips. "Long day?"

"Try the longest day in history," Kyle sighed again, turning over and staring up at the blonde. "Fucking inventory the day before Christmas. Who the fuck does that?"

Kenny chuckled, running a hand through Kyle's soft red hair. "They only did it to piss you off I'm sure," he winked.

"To be completely honest, that wouldn't surprise me," he rolled his eyes. "Fucking manager tells me 'ohh well it's just for matters of holiday theft from the seasonal workers,'" he raised his voice in imitation. Kenny laughed at him amusedly, still stroking his hair.

"Hey, it's done for a week, Babe," he stated. "You don't even have to so much as think about it again until then."

He sighed. "I will, though. You know me."

"Indeed I do," he nodded, sipping again. "We'll find a way to keep you distracted."

"Mm," Kyle nodded, slowly pushing up and under Kenny's arm to sit beside him. He leaned against him, smirking and swiping the candy cane from his cocoa and sticking half of it past his lips and sucking the drink off slowly. "So," he started, the candy bouncing in his mouth. "Speaking of distractions, what did you do all day?"

Kenny shrugged and gestured around the room. "This," he stated.

Kyle raised his brow at him. "How very productive of you."

Kenny grinned cheekily, "Tell me about it. I'm wiped."

Kyle rolled his eyes, taking the stick out of his mouth and tonguing over the minty candy nonchalantly. "Well despite the fact that you're a lazy son of a bitch-"

"_Your_ lazy son of a bitch," Kenny corrected, sticking his tongue out.

"Yeah, that," he smirked. "I managed to be somewhat productive today even outside of work," he leaned back, sucking away still on his candy cane.

"Finally found the cure for cancer, did ya?" Kenny leaned back with him. "Oh Kyle. You're the hero of all mankind."

"Shut up or you don't get the product of said productivity," Kyle narrowed his eyes slightly.

Kenny cocked his head. "Wait, what?"

Kyle smirked again, getting up off the couch and heading over to their closet, pulling out a fairly large box wrapped in red snowflake paper with a large green bow wrapped around it. "I finally paid off your damn gift," he stated, heading back over to him and sitting down once again. Kenny put down his drink as the redhead handed the box to him. "Merry early Christmas," he smirked.

"Dude. I didn't give you jack shit for Hanukkah," Ken frowned. "This doesn't seem fair."

"Yeah, well Hanukkah isn't nearly as commercialized as Christmas. If I didn't get you a gift, it _wouldn't_ be fair. You remembered Hanukkah for me at least and that's all I really needed," he shrugged. "Come on," he pushed his arm. "Open it."

Kenny looked down at the box and smiled a bit, peeling off the ribbon. He felt the silky strip in his fingers and licked his lips at it, wrapping it around his palms and snapping it a few time with a large grin.

"Uh...Kenny?" Kyle raised his brow as the blonde continued playing. Ken ignored him, still messing around with the strand. "Ken," he tried again.

"What?" he asked.

"Dude, the stupid ribbon isn't your present, you idiot."

"Hey, it's a bonus," he stuck his tongue out. "Stop being such a stick in the mud."

"I am not being a stick in the mud," he retorted, sighing. "If I'd known that was all you needed to keep yourself busy, I would've just gotten you some string and bubblewrap from a dumpster."

"That would've been awesome," Kenny smiled, placing the box on the table in front of them and leaning against Kyle, still fiddling with the ribbon. Kyle rolled his eyes and gnawed on the end of the candy. They sat like that for a few moments before Kyle poked his cheek.

"Are you seriously gonna do this all night?" Kenny didn't respond and he frowned, poking him again. "Asshole, I'm talking to you." Kenny flickered his eyes up and smirked at him. He took the ribbon and wrapped it around Kyle's wrist, ripping him forward a bit. He smiled slyly.

"Mayyybeee," he teased, kissing his nose.

Kyle rolled his eyes and tried backing up, his wrist still ensnared. "Let go, Ken."

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm hungry," he smirked.

"Well I don't see how keeping us away from the kitchen is going to hel-" he was cut off as Kenny slammed his mouth atop of his, grabbing onto the exposed half of the candy can with his teeth. Kenny chuckled and twisted around, pushing Kyle down onto the couch and planting him against the cushions. Kyle's eyes widened and Kenny sucked on his end of the candy, working his hand between them and tying the ribbon around the boy's scrawny wrist. He slid his palm back over Kyle's stomach and under his back, lifting him up into himself.

Kyle's tongue slid up beside his, the two of them dancing around the candy stick together. Kenny pulled back slightly, biting straight through the candy and taking his half up and away. He chewed it slowly, watching Kyle with hungry eyes. Kyle swallowed his half, staring back with the same expression.

"Still hungry," Kenny murmured, pulling him up more and pushing his hips down into his.

"Mm," Kyle mused. "We have cookies in the kitchen," he smirked.

"Nah," he grinned back, leaning down and biting Kyle's bottom lip teasingly. "I found something sweeter."

Kyle leaned his head back and laughed. "Jesus Christ, you're gay."

Ken chuckled, nipping his exposed throat lovingly. "Perhaps, but you're the one who's going to have a dick shoved up his ass in a few moments."

"Oh Casanova, you romantic, you," he rolled his eyes, moaning softly as Kenny's teeth grazed over his neck. The blonde traced his lips back over his neck and chin, placing them atop Kyle's and delving his tongue into his mouth again. Kyle's hands worked their way up and grasped his hair and around his back, holding them closely together as Kenny slowly rocked his hips against the smaller boy's. The redhead's fingers dug slightly into Kenny's back, trailing the fabric of his sweatshirt up over his skin. Kenny moved his hand, pushing Kyle's right thigh out further and pushing his hips down harder.

Kyle's head fell back with his moans as he slid along the couch. Kenny leaned down, kissing his lips before moving slowly down his cheek. He grabbed Kyle's ear lobe in his teeth and grated it lightly. He blew a stream of cool air right under his ear and Kyle shuddered, his fingers digging harder into his back. Kenny laughed, kissing and biting at his neck as he slid his hand down over the slight rise in his jeans. He grasped Kyle's growing bulge with light fingers, the boy's back arching as he gasped hotly into his ear. Kenny kept him down, moving his hand under him and grabbing his ass as he pushed harder against him.

He let his hand trace back up, starting to peel Kyle's shirt upwards. He raised his head for a moment as he forced the fabric up and Kyle raised his arms. He threw the shirt aside, leaning down and biting along Kyle's chest, leaving small marks along his skin.

The blonde leaned back up over him, staring down at his flushed face with a small smirk. Kyle smiled back slyly as the sound of their breathing fell in time with the song playing softly through the radio behind the couch.

'_I wish I knew how..._

_Your eyes are like starlight now..._

_To break this spell..._

_I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell..._'

Kenny smirked, running his hand up through Kyle's curls before pulling his head up into another kiss. He started raising the both of them up, sitting upright on the cushions as their lips stayed locked together. Kyle's hand traced over his chest before Kenny quickly tore back ad threw off his sweatshirt, his white undershirt raised halfway up his torso. Kyle's lips quickly found his again as he slid his legs out from under him, raising up onto his knees and wrapping an arm around his neck. Kenny's hands grasped the side of his waist, holding him as he felt the boy's hand tracing ever-so-slowly down to his jeans.

His breath hitched for a moment as he felt the slim fingers push down past his waistband and brush over his growing erection. He moaned as Kyle teased him with his fingertips before pulling his hand out entirely, skillfully undoing his jeans and pushing them down with his boxers. Kyle's tongue slowly traced the contours of his mouth in time with the motions his hands left around his lover's hot skin.

Kenny moaned at the taste of mint as it cascaded around him before he felt a little push and fell back onto the couch, his back against the armrest and Kyle's arms on either side of his hips. Kyle smirked at him, kissing him briskly again before leaning down and grabbing the base of his cock. He trailed his tongue slowly up his length, his green eyes shooting up towards Kenny's mischievously. Kenny watched him intently, his arm back on the armrest and across the back of the furniture. He smiled a bit as he watched Kyle dragging his tongue over the head of his dick, making him shudder in pleasure before he felt himself engulfed by the warmth of Kyle's mouth. He leaned his head back and moaned quietly as he felt the pressure around his throbbing skin.

"_You've really been grand..._

_I thrill when I touch your hand..._

_but don't you see?..._

_How can you do this thing to me?..."_

Kenny chuckled quietly, looking down at the redhead as he pumped on his skin. He slowly inched his length down his mouth into his throat. He paused a moment before coughing subtly and leaning back up, slowly twisting and pulling on the base of his cock as he licked his lips. He bent back down, sucking on Ken's cock slowly, letting his tongue trace along the veins and folds of his foreskin. Kenny's arm left the armrest, his fingers intertwining into Kyle's hair and pushing his head down further onto his cock. Kyle gagged a bit, staying with Kenny's rhythm and moaning softly with each descent down over his skin. He held down at the base of his skin for a few moments, his throat convulsing deliciously around Kenny's firm cock. Ken let out a long moan before Kyle pushed his hand back up as he slid his head up and over his dick, pumping steadily on his shaft and staring at him with gleaming eyes.

"Ready enough?" he asked softly.

Kenny reached over, grabbing the ribbon around his wrist and pulling him into himself, slamming their mouths together. Kyle wrapped around his neck as his own hands traveled down, quickly undoing his jeans and letting them fall down around his knees. Kyle unhinged his arms, sliding the denim down and off his calves, throwing them down beside his shirt. His emerald eyes raised to meet Kenny's and they smiled at each other as Kenny wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him up and over his lap.

"_Baby, it's cold outside_," he murmured along with the words of the song. "Let me warm you up," he winked, pulling him closer as Kyle leaned down and kissed him slowly. Kenny's hands clasped his waist and he started pushing the boy down his blazing skin. Kyle moaned into his mouth, his fingers twisting into Kenny's shirt. Kyle slid down the entirety of his length, sitting on his knees in his lap and holding onto him as he panted. Kenny smiled warmly, kissing him and rubbing his hips soothingly. Kyle whimpered softly after a few moments, slowly raising himself to the head of Kenny's cock before pushing himself back down. Kenny moaned as the tightness surrounded his needy flesh, his eyes sparking with lust and hunger as he watched Kyle riding him quicker with each new propulsion along his cock.

He dug his fingers into the flesh of Kyle's ass, helping him rise and fall with strong arms. Kyle's fingers laced through his hair, keeping their lips together as he moved over his skin. Kenny could feel the damp feeling of Kyle's pre-cum leaking between the both of their torsos. He bit roughly on Kyle's lip before pulling back and staring at him.

Kyle's mouth was partially open with his moans, his eyes glazed over with a degree of discomfort. "K-Ken..." he breathed out, clenching his fingers into his hair. Kenny smirked, raising and lowering his slim body more roughly and making him cry out with each intrusion. "Fu-fuck..." he gasped, leaning his head back in pleasure.

Kenny smiled, leaning forward and kissing his throat, tasting the salty, thin layer of sweat covering the boy's pores. He trailed his lips down, running the tip of his tongue over one of Kyle's hardened nipples. He bit on it sharply and Kyle let out a series of hungry cries with each sensation washing over him.

Kenny released one side of his ass and grabbed his stiffened leaking cock, stroking him quickly and watching him writhe atop his lap with each beat down onto his legs. He thumbed over the head, sucking on his nipple harshly and making Kyle hiss. "Ken...Ken..." Kyle panted, leaning his head down and biting his lip. Kenny left his chest and scooped his lips from underneath him, smiling against his mouth as he felt Kyle's body letting off his telltale twitches.

He pulled back for a brief moment, the two of them breathing heavily into each other's mouths as their eyes met in a lustful hold. The moment was nearly unbearable for both of them in their passion-infused daze. The song ended and the two of them froze along with it, the sound of the crackling fire overpowering their abilities to speak. Kenny could feel his skin pulsing deep inside of the redhead. He could feel the wild beating of Kyle's heart meeting the fleeting glimmers of his dark emerald eyes.

Another song started and the boys dove for each other's mouths again as Kenny raised and lowered Kyle's hips onto himself with refreshed vigor. "Harder...har-harder..." Kyle gasped into his mouth. Kenny obliged, pushing him down violently onto his cock and making Kyle let out screams past his moistened, reddened lips.

"Come on," Kenny urged breathlessly, feeling himself tense at his words as his hand tightened around Kyle's solid cock and stroked him faster. "Come on, Babe," he said again. Kyle whimpered, moving his head from Kenny's lips and delving his face into Kenny's broad shoulder. The two of them bit into each other's necks together and their eyes widened with the sudden intrusion of utmost passion.

They both screamed each other's names into the other's necks before releasing together, their bodies curling in closer to one another as their vision faded and their hearts skipped several beats. Kenny continued guiding Kyle along his skin until his arms tired out and his body reduced to afterglow quakes. They looked at each other after a deal of time, smiling softly before kissing once again. Kyle groaned, lifting himself back up onto his knees and letting Kenny's softening skin slide out of him, coated in his white, sticky release.

Kenny let out a contented sigh, sliding down on the couch and pulling Kyle down on top of him. Kyle moaned tiredly, his fingers trailing up to trace over Kenny's chest as he kept his arm wrapped around the smaller of the two. A few moments of the sound of the radio filled the air and they basked in the time before Kyle looked up at him.

"Ken?" he asked drowsily.

"Hm?" he replied, playing with his hair.

"You never opened your goddamn present," he smirked down at him.

Ken looked from him to the box on the table and shrugged. "I will later," he chuckled. He kissed his temple lightly. "You're enough for now."

Kyle smirked and shook his head. "Just for now?"

"Just for now," he nodded, sticking his tongue out. Kyle laughed and laid his head down on his chest, nuzzling into him slightly.

A comfortable silence fell between the two of them sans the roar of the fire and the music still playing behind them.

'_Come and trim my Christmas tree_

_With some decorations bought at Tiffany's_

_I really do believe in you_

_Let's see if you believe in me_

_Boo doo bee doo'._

Kyle sighed and shifted a bit, muttering a soft 'ow' before looking back at Kenny and raising his brow.

"What."

"That a rock in your pocket or are you still happy to see me?"

Kenny chuckled, reaching down past him and grabbing the small box out of his pocket. "Well you know that whole 'just now' thing we just went over?"

"Uh, sure? That a house key?" he frowned. "Are you kicking me out?"

Kenny's face fell. "Hell no. I don't know how to cook."

"Hey," he pouted.

Kenny laughed, pulling the box into Kyle's view. "Soooo," he started, opening the box and watching Kyle's shocked expression. "Wanna make this the best Christmas ever? You never have to be a lonely Jew again if you do," he smiled widely.

"K-Ken," he said, sliding back up to his knees as Kenny sat up under him and placed their foreheads together.

"Come on," he rubbed their noses together. "I can be your Santa baby and bring you your ring," he winked.

"Does it come with the yacht, too?" he smirked.

"Depends, will you be my good girl?" He smiled, taking the ring out and holding it up to him.

"Hm," he mused. "I suppose I can make an exception for you," he grinned. Kenny smiled wider, sliding the ring over the fourth finger of his left hand before lacing their hands together and pushing their lips against one another. They kissed softly as the soft melody of 'Carol of the Bells' played around them. Kyle pulled away a bit, leaning his head against Kenny's again and smiling at him. Kenny smirked and he blushed a bit and flickered his eyes away, looking at the window before frowning.

"What's wrong?" Kenny raised his brow.

"Motherfucker, it's snowing again," he groaned. Kenny looked out with him, watching the falling flakes as they danced around past the glass pane.

He broke into a wide smile, letting go of Kyle's hand and lacing his arms around the boy's small waist and holding him close. He swayed him back and forth a bit, nuzzling into him as he felt Kyle's heart rate speeding along with his gesture. He took a deep breath, kissing Kyle's exposed stomach lightly before softly breathing out, "Picture perfect."

* * *

_**A/N: Remember kids, it makes a proposal much more meaningful if you do it when no one has pants on :3c**_

_**Annnnddddd Merry Christmas to all, but in particular to a certain azn. Because I haven't finished the actual physical object that I'm supposed to give you. Because I'm lazy ;A; /shame.**_

_**So here's your temp gift till then, m'dear :D /squeezes**_

_**And to the rest of you, Happy holidays, be thankful for what you have, etc etc. And thanks for R&Ring, of course :)**_

_PS: Does anyone else think that "Baby it's Cold Outside" is a date rape song? That's a thing we believe where I work. Every time it came over the intercom (like, twenty times a day =_=) we'd all bust out laughing and the customer's would be like '...wut'. Yeah. Just wondering if it's just us XD;_


End file.
